pandorasascensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
About 11,000 years ago *The gods created the world. They filled the planet with all kinds of life, such as plants and creatures. It was said that each creature took a day to make. And on the a hundred and twenty-first day, the gods formed the magnificent Fionans, a humanoid race with wings. *The Fionans were given a unique set of skills that made them remarkably akin to the gods. Though nowhere near as strong as gods, they were quite formidable, and their numbers grew in a matter of centuries. *Thus began the Golden Era of the ancient world of the Fionans. About 9,000 years ago *The Fionans built many great cities that floated on top of the skies; even the gods were amazed at their craft. *The mark of the end of the Golden Era was when a giant dispute arose between the Fionans and the gods who watched over them. For a thousand years, the gods watched the Fionans grow stronger and smarter, dominating the other creatures and subjecting the lesser beings to their rule. In maintaining their dominance, they were failing to pay respect to the gods, and this in turn angered the immortal ones. *The gods stopped watching over the Fionans for awhile. *This marked the beginning of Dark Era of the Ancient World, a period in which the Fionans saw the decline in their prosperous lives. *The gods returned over a century later with a demand for the Fionans' wings. *Refusing to give into their creators and 'masters', the Fionans challenged the gods' rule over them. Fueled by their own arrogance and pride, the Fionans sprawling armies met in battle with the mightiest gods at the turn of the new millennium. About 8,000 years ago *This marked the beginning of the bloody Götterdämmerung, also known as the Thousand Years War. In this period, the gods and the Fionans fought sporadically over the course of time. Although each battle was separated by many years, the destructive power of both sides was able to shape the lands. *Eidisa, City of Magic, falls first, cast into eternal darkness by Anvedea until the entire population was driven mad. *Abylon, City of Laws, falls only a century later, melted in a fiery caldera after Cinaed and his armies arrived to destroy it. *Numerous craters started forming around the world as the gods rained meteors in an attempt to stop the war. *The ritual and construction of the Gygantas began. Millions upon millions of Fionans lost their lives in the process. Only eleven were made. *Rivelle, City of the Dead, was destroyed when an army of Fionans provoked the earth god Enderwin. He is said to have ripped the earth out from beneath the entire city, dropping it into a bottomless chasm that he then closed. *The war begins to turn in favor of the Fionans, but the Gygantas' power became unstable. Soon enough, they were out of the Fionans' control. *One by one the gods began to fade from the world. As the last one, Promideas, dies, he crafts the humans, leaving a large population of them in hopes that they could survive and prosper in the world the gods left behind. *Left to deal with a colossal problem of their own, a group of the most powerful Fionans summoned a magic so strong that it depleted their life force, and in exchange for their lives and magical wings, they seal the Gygantas away once and for all. *The aftermath of the sealing left a huge rift in the world's Auria, which marked the beginning of what was recorded as the Planar Distortion. *The Crimson Sun appears for the first time. About 7000 to 2000 years ago *As the Auria rift grew in size, the world of Vaenice underwent the Planar Distortion, where gateways to alternate realities opened and the very fabric of the planet was constantly warped. The most prominent change was nonstop fall of ice and snow that fell from the sky, slowly covering the world in an icy grave. *The remaining Fionans, in a last ditch effort to ensure their survival, selected a hundred of which they deemed most necessary to live, while the rest of them used up their life energy to erect a country-sized barrier to freeze time and shield the chosen hundred for several millennia in the area which would later come to be known as Hanshina, as the rest of the world froze over. About 1500 years ago *The world began to thaw as the Auria rifts settled down. The barrier was deconstructed and the Fionan survivors began to explore their new world. Vaenice was now separated into five major continents that would eventually become five powerful nations: Tritonia, the rugged highland; Exiona, the barren but resourceful wasteland; Arcadia, the land of nature; Luxaria, the land of the shifting sands, and Hanshina, the land of eternal winter. To their incredible shock, the great freeze did not extinguish all life, and human civilization had begun rising all over these continents. About 1200 years ago *The Fionans, feeling guilty for their sins, decided to take the humans under their wing (metaphorically speaking). They raised nations of these creatures in the different continents of Vaenice, and taught them everything they knew, including the art of using Auria. *The Fionans then gathered together and disappeared North, never to be seen again. *It was about this time that the humans adopted one central system to record the years, a system that would be called the Vaenician Calendar. About 1000 years ago *The city-states in the island located in the South Sea unite to form the nation of Tritonia. *The tribes dwelling in the island located in the South Sea unite a few decades later, forming the Luxarian country. *The clans in the East Sea fight for supremacy until one clan rises above the rest and unifies the country under the name, Hanshina. *The Crimson Sun appears for the second time. About 900 years ago *Mt. Shijin in Hanshina erupts. *Psionics discovered in Luxaria. *Vasilios Prosacias, a Tritonian explorer, leads a small expedition team and after a thirteen years, successfully circumnavigates the entire world. The Migration Era About 500 years ago *Migration to the large island in the North Sea and the Central Seas begins. *50 years later, Tritonia set out to conquer the island in the West Sea *Within 5 years, Tritonia conquered the islands and continent north of them, known in the present day as Exiona. *The Tritonian advance eastward is halted by Hanshinan and Luxarian navies, though the two latter nations were not defending each other. *Hanshina attempted to isolate themselves from the world, upholding high restrictions on incoming and outgoing goods. They sought to preserve the Hanshinan way of life by shutting out the rest of the world. About 400 years ago *Mass migration of merchants and farmers to the Central Seas. *Within 10 years, the wealthiest of merchants establish the Arcadian nation, promoting peace and free trade throughout Vaenice. *Attempts to have Hanshina come out of isolation fail. *At the end of the century, another huge migration occurred as merchants sought to revitalize the barren lands of the North Seas, even though the lands still were controlled by Tritonia. About 300 years ago *Tritonia harshly taxes the settlers in their northern territory; tension grows between the settlers and Tritonia. *Tritonia sets out in an attempt to conquer the lands in the east once again. *After a series of events, the settlers in the North Seas declare independence from Tritonia near the last decade of the century. *Tritonia refused to have such insubordination occur, so they split their military in order to crush the rebellion. *Luxaria and Tritonia held in a deadlock with each other *The Independent Nation of the North Seas, or INNS, is overwhelmed by the Tritonian fleet at first, but are able to hold a defense. *With steady supplies coming in secretly from Arcadia, the INNS continues to fight back against the Tritonians *The Tritonian fleet takes a major hit after a tsunami wipes out their entire northern expedition forces. *The INNS wins a series of decisive victories, leading to an indefinite retreat by Tritonian forces. *The INNS lay claim to the large continent in the North Seas and name it Exiona. The Golden Renaissance Era About 200 years ago *Midway through the century, the youthful Exionan nation forces Hanshina to open its ports. Hanshina is no longer isolated from the world. *Arcadian artists inspire the kickoff of the Arcadian Renaissance. About 100 years ago *The First Golden Age of Piracy begins as the entire world enters free trade. The Modern Era About 75 years ago *Steampower is discovered. The Age of Steamwork begins. *The very first prototype for a "gun" is invented in Exiona. In the next several decades, the gun was improved slowly. About 35 years ago *The very first airship is built in Exiona. *The Second Golden Age of Piracy begins when pirates extend their territories to the skies. About 25 years ago *Airships become commercialized throughout the world, spelling the end of the Second Golden Age of Piracy. About 10 years ago *Tritonia becomes the target of a demilitarization campaign run by the other nations, who feel threatened by Tritonia's massive and foreboding armies. *Tritonia enters a cold war with the rest of the world. *Shigeru Benitoura ascends to the throne of Hanshina. About 5 years ago *Tritonia agrees to slowly demilitarize, though several strong nation-states within the country are quite against this plan. *Piracy begins to resurface once again as a new dawn emerges. Category:Timeline